


Tremors Of Love

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Tremors Of Love

One day Louise was gardening in her back yard when suddenly tremors were heard throughout her back yard. She soon saw a giant hole in her back yard and someone popped out of it. It was a yellow armodillo alien. He soon approached Louise and tapped her on the back. Louise turned around and screamed scaring him. She started to run back inside her house but a hand on her arm prevented her from doing so.  
"Let me go now!"  
"I am sorry but please wait. I did not mean to scare you or freak you out. I was just digging tunnels for myself."  
"Well thanks a lot because now there's a giant hole in my back yard."  
"I am sorry about that. I will fix it up right away. Is there anything you need help with?"  
"Well I need help gardening. I can't get these weeds and I am trying to plant new flowers."  
"Sure I can help you with that." He said as he lit up with a smile.  
Louise just smiled. "Ok thanks a lot."  
A few hours later after the hole was fixed and the weeds were dug out and the flowers were planted Louise went inside and got them glasses of water and cookies.  
"Thanks for the treat Louise."  
"You're welcome Armodrillo."  
Armodrillo continued to look at Louise deeply in the eyes and he slowly leaned in and he gently kissed Louise on the lips. He lightly bit her tongue and she gasped as he shoved his tongue into her mouth exploring her mouth with his their tongues dancing with each other French kissing her. After five minutes of making out they pulled apart for air. He moved his lips down to her neck and he began to kiss her neck. He sucked on her neck leaving hickies and love bites. She felt his cold thin tongue licking her neck. She gasped and moaned a little. After that she soon fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
